In the Light
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: One shot. She couldn't continue speaking. Her eyes looked up and for a split second, everything stopped. 'Corn…' The way the florescent lights of the studio hallway hit Ren's hair almost made his chestnut locks seem blond...?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat…regardless of how much I'd like too.**

Trying my hand at a Skip Beat fanfiction – I do plan on finishing my other story, but this came to me and I really wanted to write it. I apologize in advance if anyone seems OCC – read and review and tell me how I did!

* * *

"Alright everybody, how about we break for lunch and continue with this scene afterwards?" The director asked.

Everyone smiled and nodded eagerly, the action sequences in this particular scene had everyone running around to prepare everything to the director's liking. His perfectionism exhausted all, however, they knew it was only due to this that their movie would be a great success. All the hype around the pairing of Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko in an action thriller made this the most anticipated movie of the year. Following their success together in Dark Moon, many of their fans wanted them to collaborate together in a high action/suspense movie.

Kyoko smiled as she accepted a towel from one of the staff members. Her olive green tank was soaked through with sweat and her sore legs felt constricted within her jeans. She looked over to her sempai who looked composed and poised even after such an intense fighting match between the two. He caught her gaze and smiled at her, causing her knees to buckle slightly.

_'Must be the training.'_ She assured herself as she made her way to her dressing room.

"Eh, Kyoko."

Stopping dead in her tracks, the sudden shift in temperature could be felt by all standing within a 20 meter radius of her.

"What do you want Shotaro?" She asked through strained lips. Her eyes darkened and her brows furrowed in the singer's direction.

He tossed a magazine in her direction, she caught it with ease. She looked at the cover and realized she had shot for it with the photographer two months ago.

Her cute smiled adorned the cover, her auburn hair had grown to her shoulders and her golden eyes looked bright against the crimson silk blouse she wore and the beautiful make-up Jelly had done for her. She smirked as she looked up to her old childhood friend - this cover represented her securing the number one position in the top ten most desirable women in Japan.

The 19-year old actress had been in the industry for almost two years now - the exponential growth of her success had been phenomenal. She was one of the youngest actresses to secure such a prestigious spot at such a tender age, most people were already predicting her downfall, however, Kyoko just looked at it as a challenge. Praise ran high of the young actress' work etiquette, directors and actors alike raved about how it did not seem as though they were working with a debuting actress but a professional and seasoned one.

"What of it Shotaro?" She smirked. Her Natsu metamorphosis began as she lazily put her right hand against her hip and cocked it out slightly, a sense of thrill and arrogance sparkling in her eyes.

"I just wanted to congratulate you."

Even such a poised and well-seasoned actress could not have overcome the shock quickly enough, her mouth slacked open and her eyes widened with shock.

"You finally beat me." He smirked, realizing she had relinquished the upper hand.

"Do you think that's the only reason I'm still here?" Kyoko asked, straining each word as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Are _you _taking credit for all the hard work that I've done for the past _two _years?"

"Well how _else_ could someone like you, plain and boring, reach heights like this?" He replied haughtily.

She attempted to regain her composure as she slowly approached him. With the magazine in her hand, she shoved it into his chest - hearing the air being knocked out of his lungs, she pushed herself against him, her lips hovering near his. His eyes widened in surprise at her closeness. He could feel the heat radiating off her body, the sweat glistening off her skin, her golden eyes searing through him.

"I _will_ admit that my initial intentions were foul - only pursuing acting to take my revenge on you, but that changed very quickly. I love it here; everything about this world fascinates me. However," She paused, letting her words sink in as she cocked her head to one side and whispered, "I will thank you. If it weren't for you, I would never have realized this talent. For instance..." Her hand reached up and brushed away the blond locks on his forehead, "sweat." Her finger outlined the frame of his face and came to a stop near his lips, "quickened breathing." Her hand continued down his neck and stopped at his chest, "high pulse." She smiled as he stared, dazed and confused at her.

"Either you're having a heart attack, or..." Kyoko smiled sweetly at him, "you're completely and utterly attracted to me."

"K-Kyoko…"

"_Mogami-san?_"

"Ts-Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko yelled out in surprised as she jumped back from Shotaro.

"I apologize for my intrusion, it seemed as though I have interrupted an intimate and private moment between you and _Fuwa-san_," he strained his last words.

"Tsuruga-san, you don't under—"

"You should know when you're not wanted." Shotaro interjected, walking up to Kyoko and putting his arm around her waist. "Two of the most desirable people in Japan have come together and _collaborate_," he said challengingly to Ren.

"Well I apologize for stepping in when I am no—"

A high-pitched, arrogant laugh stopped Ren from completing his sentence. Both idols looked in the direction of the young actress who seemed to be enjoying the scene in front of her.

"You...and...me...?" Kyoko gasped between laughs, her tone making it seem as though it were next to impossible.

Shotaro lowered his brows and looked darkly at the auburn-haired actress who was wiping away tears as a result of her laughter. Kyoko shrugged off his arm and walked over casually to Ren, she gave him a genuine smile before linking her arm with his and turning to the blond idol.

"Why settle for number two when you can have number one?"

And for the second time that day, two more celebrities lost their composure as both males had their jaws hanging low as they stared wide-eyed at Kyoko.

"Then how come you called him 'Tsuruga-san,'" Shotaro pointed out triumphantly.

"We haven't gone public yet, we've been trying to be _discrete _with our...._transgressions_." Kyoko replied slyly as she looked up at the 23-year old actor. Ren looked at her, his features softened and he gave her the most sincere smiled she had ever seen. Her eyes gleamed and she could feel her knees wobble instantly, as if he were in tune with her, his arm wrapped itself around her waist and supported her, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Fuwa-san," Ren said through his dazzling smile. "If you don't mind, this is a closed set and Kyoko and I have a lunch to get to."

Even before Shotaro could yell out a retort, Ren led Kyoko down the hall and turned the corner when Kyoko immediately jumped back and fell to the floor in front of her sempai's feet.

"ForgivemeForgivemeForgivemeForgivemeForgivemeForgiveme," she repeated over and over again.

Ren looked down at her, slightly annoyed with her behaviour. "Mogami-san, I do not appreciate being used as some sort of prop between you and Fuwa-san."

"Tsuruga-san..."

She couldn't continue speaking. Her eyes looked up and for a split second, everything stopped.

'_Corn…?'_

The way the florescent lights of the studio hallway hit Ren's hair almost made his chestnut locks seem blond – and those deep, brown eyes. His facial features might've been a little more mature, but it still seemed like how _he_ would have looked now. Her fairy prince.

"Mogami-san? Are you alright?" Ren asked as he bent down so he could look at her.

Kyoko continued to stare at him, her face devoid of emotions. Slowly, her lips perked upwards and her eyes softened.

"Tsuruga-san, I need you to know that I feel no animosity towards Shotaro anymore."

Ren looked at her slightly confused. "But in the hallway…?"

"That was just a little fun on my part," she coyly replied. "He might've been the reason that I found this place, but he's not the reason why I stayed. I love acting."

The current look on Kyoko's face melted Ren to the core, never had he seen a more heavenly look on her face than right now. She looked so at peace that he quietly admired her – all his previous anger dissipating.

"Mogami-san, what are we?" Ren's deep voice brought her back to their current situation.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked, not quite sure of what he was asking of her.

"When you need help, you come to me. When I need someone to talk to, I look for you…" Ren let that sentence hang in the air, afraid of what her response might be.

She thought for a moment and suddenly her face brightened. "You're my friend Tsuruga-san, a special friend that was sent to me."

"Sent to you?"

Kyoko quickly stood up and brushed off her pants; she looked down at her sempai and offered him her hand. He enclosed her small hand in his large one and stood up.

"We should go have lunch now, we have a lot of work to do tonight," Kyoko smiled as she led the way to the cafeteria.

Ren sighed and nodded. _'When will you see me Kyoko?'_ He quietly thought as he followed her.

Kyoko reached into her pocket and she felt instant relief as she ran her fingers over the blue stone in her pocket. Her fingers ran over a certain part and instantaneously a blush appeared on her cheeks. It was as though the part he had kissed was slightly warmer than the rest of the stone.

'_Thank you Corn for sending Tsuruga Ren to me.'_


End file.
